freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
CBeebies Sign-Off Screen
CBeebies Sign Off Screen is a screen that appears when you try to watch CBeebies at night. Logo On a pink (or green) Cbeebies background, we see the text in a CBeebies font saying "Night Night. See You Tomorrow Morning At 6:00". The CBeebies Bedtime Hour variant with the background is purple and it has a moon next to "Bedtime Hour". The sleeping CBeebies blobs (the mascots) are on the moon and the CBeebies logo is on top of "Bedtime Hour" Scare Factor None for the pink/green screens. Medium for the CBeebies Bedtime Hour variant, the dark nature, combined with the creepy music box music, the ominious background, the moon, the comet, the sounds and the CBeebies logo can scare more than a few. This is like the CBeebies Bedtime Hour Enterprises logo, or maybe Erry Vision, Klasky Csupo, the V of Doom, and Evil WB Shield. None to minimal for those used it. Watch if you dare! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Pink logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pure of Heart Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Super scary logos Category:Taken From "SpongeBob SquarePants" Category:Kid Villains Category:Heroes Category:Taken from "Teletubbies" Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare Luc and Theo Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Taken from "Pirate Express" Category:Logos that not scare Teletubbies Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) thinks is cute Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) think is cute Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Cherry Bomb (Marbles) Category:Logos that Scare Kion Category:Logos that Scare Kion (KTLC&F) Category:United Kingdom Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Sign Off Logos Category:Logos that not scare Junior Asparagus Category:Taken from "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" Category:Logos that scare Tinseltown Category:Not Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Taken from "Waybuloo" Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Ending Category:Closing Logos Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare the Z-Squad Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Lip cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Sumire cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Himawari cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry f Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Goodbye cruel world!